


PokeRonpa - A Oneshot Collection

by Azumarrill_SayakaMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumarrill_SayakaMaizono/pseuds/Azumarrill_SayakaMaizono
Summary: Ibuki's Chatot wants to be a background vocalist.
Kudos: 2





	PokeRonpa - A Oneshot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> this is a stupid lil idea, 5 kudos and I'll make a part 2

Chatot’s tongue is just like a human’s. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey hey, Hiyoko!” Ibuki cried out from across the lobby. Hiyoko looked over to see her classmate running up to her, waving something in the air. “I’ve made a test recording of my new song and I want you to give it a listen!”  
“Fiiiiiiiiiiine.” Hiyoko slipped the headphones on and hit play. Something was instantly. . . off. Something about the vocals specifically. . . Suddenly, it hit Hiyoko. “There are two voices in this.”  
“Whaaaaat? Lemme check!” Ibuki tore the headphones off Hiyoko’s head and placed them on her own. “Hmmmm, Ibuki is hearing some unwanted background vocals!” Hiyoko was relieved to know that even if she was going crazy, she wasn’t doing it alone. Hiyoko piped up with “Do you have any ideas as to who’s singing along?”  
Ibuki made microwave noises for a bit. “Ooh! I got it! It was Squawkamole!”  
“Squawkamole? What kind of idiotic name is that?”  
“Ibuki’s Chatot!”  
“That’s a stupid name for a Chatot, you punk-haired troll.”  
"at least we solved the mystery?


End file.
